


Belonging

by afterwit



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterwit/pseuds/afterwit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa reminisces about her past life, especially about her relationship with Shunsui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belonging

She wasn't sentimental. Thing changed, life moved on. That was simply the way of things. She would enjoy the now as much as she could, and that would be that.

However, as with all rules, there were exceptions.

Shunsui Kyouraku would always be that one. They had spent years together, and even after she had left Soul Society, she could still recall that crooked smile or the scent of sake that seemed to permeate from him. It wasn't love, no, it was simply a fact that they fit together, in some odd way. She was efficient and thorough, whereas he put on a show of being a drunken layabout.

He wasn't what she usually looked for in a lover, but things seemed to work out between the two of them. She was used to taking women to bed, but he gave her what she needed on those long, languid summer nights. It was a sort of silent agreement between the two of them, and for as much as he teased her in public, the teasing had never gone to what Lisa might consider "too far". Then again, he idea of that and anyone else's were probably vastly different. To be honest, she enjoyed the attention that she got, and why shouldn't she? She was a warm-blooded woman as much as any other. And that also meant she had needs to be filled.

There was something attractive about him, as rough and unfinished as he was.

She could remember those nights, times that they were alone and the world slept around them. The first time she had grabbed him by the front of his robes and kissed him, and that had just wound up with the two of them ending up in a drunken tangle of limbs. This time was no different.

Sometimes he smelled like plum blossoms.

It had been a long day, and she listened outside of his door before slipping in. He peeked an eye open and smirked lazily. "Lisa-chan," and he smiled.

"Shut up, idiot."

"You wound me."

"Whatever."

She stepped out of her underwear, her uniform cut short enough that she never bothered with it. He had known exactly what was going to happen from the moment he felt her outside of his door, and he was already half-hard and thankful that he slept naked. Clothes just always got in the way. Not that he wasn't proficient at slipping off and moving around what needed to get moved, but still. He tossed off the blanket, and she stepped closer, straddling him, and smiling in the dim. He let his hands rest against her thighs as he could feel the heat of her against him, and that finished what had begun just by her entering the room. She could feel the pulse of him against her, and that turned her smile into a smirk.

"Lisa-"

She cut him off there. "I said shut up." But there was not heat to her words, and she said them as she leaned down and playfully kissed his chest.

He let out an over-exaggerated sigh, and rested back against his pillow as she shifted, raising herself a bit and taking him in one hand, holding him in place as she lowered herself onto him. He let out a gasp, and she smirked. He let herself rest against him for a moment, his hands still on her thighs, and then she moved, raising herself slightly and then back down. She built up a steady rhythm, and they both drowned out the crickets with soft gasps and moans against the night. It was fast, but each motion was deliberate, and she could feel his hands on her thighs creeping upward to run across the fabric at her chest, finding her nipples and running nimble fingers over them. Their reiatsu mingled, and she swore she could smell plum blossoms over her own reiatsu, hers that recalled dragonflies darting over a summer's lake, and his that mingled easily between hers.

It wasn't long before she came, her eyes closed as she rode it out, and he didn't last too long after. She was panting, and she wiped sweat-soaked hair from her forehead. His hands had found their was back to her thighs, and it was a few minutes before she dared to move. It was only then that she moved, letting him slip out of her, and she bowed her head to his chest, still straddling him.

Nights like this, she would return to her room shortly thereafter and crawl under her own blanket. She had never known how fleeting those moments would be, how much her life would change.

She could still remember his rough hands.

She sighed, turning over in her bed. She could still remember those rights, still remember how much she had taken for granted. But this was her world now, and she no longer had a right to call herself Shinigami, to think of herself as belonging to their world.

She was Vizard. And that was her life now.


End file.
